Many of today's electronic devices are portable and some of them are even equipped with rechargeable batteries.
If a battery less electronic device is used, it must be connected to a power supply, i.e. 110V/220V AC power outlet.
When an electronic device equipped with rechargeable batteries is being used, the operating time of the device is limited to the available charge provided by at least one rechargeable battery. After the depletion of the batteries, the device must be connected to a power supply, i.e. 110V/220V AC power outlet in order to continue to operate and to recharge the batteries in the device.
There are a number of problems associated with conventional means of powering or charging these devices:
The devices have to be plugged into mains 110V/220V AC power outlet and hence if several are used together, they take up space in plug strips and create a messy and confusing tangle of wires.
The locations of the power outlets are fixed and the number of outlets is usually limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,216, (1970), which is incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein, taught the use of plug and socket assembly incorporating magnetic means for attracting and holding a plug in a socket.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a power outlet plug and socket that do not require any alignment at all.
The prior art does not teach or suggest such a tool.